Many health providers conduct health events, such as seminars and free clinics, as an entry into the organization for the local community. Commercial organizations can use the health events as a marketing exercise and many not for profit organizations provide health events as part of the organization's community outreach activities.
Someone interested in attending a health event is often faced with the challenge of locating an appropriate health event. Information concerning health events offered by different health providers is often distributed in a number of locations. Information can be found on health provider's web sites and in local news media. While web search engines, such as the search services provided by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. and Yahoo! Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. are generally useful in locating information on the Internet, web search engines can have difficulty locating and presenting information concerning health events within a particular geographic area. In addition, a single health event can be relevant to a variety of medical conditions. A posting on a web site may only list the content of the health event and provide very little information concerning the medical conditions to which the content relates.